clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Duval
Elena Duval is a recurring character first introduced in the seventh season of Clearwater. She is currently dating Wendy's father, Thad and has a very sharp-tongue, but also has been shown to want to form a genuine relationship with her boyfriend's daughter. She is portrayed by Andrea Boehlke. Character History Season 7 In Rockabye, she is downstairs with Thad when Wendy and her friend Sabrina come down to say hi, unhappily. She greets Wendy and tells her that she likes her bedhead, slightly shady. Thad mentions Wendy had her junior homecoming the night prior and Elena calls that cute, surprised she's only a junior. She tells her she'll grow up eventually, but to enjoy being young now. Wendy introduces her to Sabrina, and Elena mentions it's like the witch, but says she's no Melissa Joan Hart. Elena then says Thad and her have to go to lunch and warns the girls not to destroy the house, annoying them even further. In Back to the River, Elena is cooking Thanksgiving dinner and tells Wendy that it is almost over as she enters the kitchen. She notices that Wendy looks under the weather and asks her if she's alright, since she doesn't look so good. She then hears a major ruckus going on by the door as rushes to see what is happening, but soon catches on that Wendy told her dad she is pregnant. As Thad storms off into his room, Elena looks slightly sympathetic for Wendy and tells her she's going to go check on her dad. She returns a little while later and tells Wendy that Thad is still very upset, but everything will be okay. She then asks Jeff how his eye is after Thad punched him and is grossed out when he says it looks like puff pastry. As Wendy and Jeff are about to leave, Elena stops Wendy and tells her that she's very brave for being honest with her father about her pregnancy, and she never would have been able to tell her father that. She tells her that she would have just ran away and never come back, and no matter how mad her dad is right now, he loves her and will come around. Wendy hopes that she's right, and Elena tells her that she does have other options, highlighting adoption and reminding her there are a lot of women that would love a baby. She tells Wendy not to forget about this, which Wendy finds a little strange. As they leave, Elena tells them to be safe driving and for Jeff to keep icing his eye, wishing them a happy Thanksgiving. She then watches them leave from the window longingly. Appearances Relationships Thad McGee * Start Up: Prior to Rockabye (713) Quotes * "Hey, Wen! Love the bedhead!" (First Line) * (to Sabrina) "Well, you’re no Melissa Joan Hart, but nice to meet you!" * (to Wendy) "I just wanted to say you were really brave telling your dad that. I don’t think I ever would have told my father, I would have just ran away and never looked back." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Up to Date Pages